ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Venture: Bounty/Kids in Mind
Sex & Nudity A man is depicted with a condom on his face. A beast has its shell broken, and is hit in its massive glowing red groin (no nudity is seen). Multiple soldiers (male and female) are depicted wearing really form fitting outfits, showing off their curves. A man puts on really tight clothing, in a few shots his crotch parts are visible. A man and a woman, bored of a speech, fall asleep, with the man on top; sex is implied as the man is later shown zipping his fly and lighting a cigar, this is discussed later on. A man and a woman are placed in tanks full of sedatives; the man is implied to be nude (no proof, but he is shirtless), the woman is in a tube top and underwear: her buttocks are highly emphasized. Violence & Gore A fastness on tank treads is depicted being attacked by a giant black monster. A man commits suicide by shooting himself: his corpse is depicted falling out of a window. A swarm of flying black creatures attacks buildings. A man uses a blade to slice up glass, and kicks it, removing the glass and embedding it into the face of a giant white octopus, which falls to the ground and dies. A swordsman slices glass on another building and destroys it by headbutting it, which runs through a few flying monsters. A group of skeletons wielding guns are killed. A dialysis machine is destroyed, and a set of screens are shot down fast. A lot of items in a skyscraper are destroyed by a man with a sword. An airway pressure unit and another set of screens are also sliced up. A mounted pistol is torn from the ground and tossed into a door, halting a stream of attacking skeletal versions of Assassin's Creed. A group of people with their brains exposed attack the protagonists. Some of these people have exposed hearts, harpoons embedded in them, or saplings growing from their skulls. Two AA cannons fire at individuals. A character constructs his own cannon and takes out the AA ones. A gangrenous character is decapitated (not depicted), but is still alive and chases after his face. An indigo air abrasion system is smashed by a man who drank a potion (see substance use). Characters fight a black creature with bladed hands who throws objects at people, but gets them thrown back and panics and escapes. A knight cuts through an ingress with his blade. The aforementioned black troll smashes the floor, collapsing it, isolating the heroes from it, and a frightened civilian runs through the hole and gets impaled by a wire. The bugbear then tosses more stuff at them. The monster smashes the back wall of the tower and runs outside, the debris killing a few bats flying nearby. The creature jumps off of the roof and rises back on a large nasty attack monster thing. Gatling guns on the giant spider are chopped off by ballistic knifes. Two legs of a behemoth are sliced off and it promptly falls off of the extremely towering skyscraper. As an offering, characters attend a cannibalistic banquet. The meals are generally cartoon-like, with alive humans being served, and none are eaten, however, a stew briefly appears with a seemingly decapitated head (in actuality, a hole in the table with someone's head poking through). By dessert, however, pudding with amputated and decapitated human bodies are with hearts exposed are served (they are still sentient, moving around in a few scenes). These are eaten. A group of chickens are killed at once. A character lands on a dinosaur egg, cracking it open and revealing a dark purple beast. The behemoth has its shell broken, and is hit in its massive glowing red groin (no nudity is seen). The carnivore eventually dies, and explodes into a sticky black substance. A robot spider is rammed between its two legs by a drill, cracking the pelvis. It is drilled twice more by an oil rig, causing it to detonate in a large flaming explosion, littering electronic debris and shrapnel over the battlefield. A neurosurgeon impales himself in the hand with an injection syringe filled with green liquid, causing him to trip out. An oratory explodes, people run from the detonation, a group explodes at once, and others are shown burning. A reverend is smashed by a church bell (no gore). A group of dark purple monsters pull out weaponry like Juttes, dirks, lances, pole axes, cutlasses, tridents, crossbows, large hatchets, saws, pike tips, and air ninja swords (nobody is injured). An experimental subject pulls out a machine gun and fires: it creates portals instead of firing bullets. Abatement workers are depicted cleaning up nuclear fuel using high pressure spray guns. A gangrenous man hides in a special suit and sneakily infects the other hazmat handlers, rotting the hazmat workers to look like him. Two thieves wield hunting rifles and attempt to rob a bank, but are shot down by a revolver wielding treasurer. During an interrogation, a man is handcuffed to a table covered in white splatters while being interrogated by two purple trolls. One has an automatic long barreled pistol with a round magazine held to the man's head, and is eventually fired, but it fires a flag. The same victim is later shot twice by a nail gun, and has his head torn off (a white puff is depicted, and the corpse is shown with a black neck where his head should be. An automatic medium barreled pistol is fired in repeated succession at purple creatures. A group of mercenaries (PG-13) engages in various violent acts (all bloodless and intended to be satirical): using cannons, rockets, Tommy Guns, and missiles to destroy invader tanks and robot soldiers (they explode in burning debris), two men firing a rifle and Gardner Gun at robotic saboteurs that shoot blasters, sparks, and spiky projectiles, AIs fighting each other with heat rays, machine guns, smashers, and rockets (they are piloted by humans who are temporarily ejected upon damage), and fighting with blades and DEW. At an arena, a man pulls out a loaded musket from a treasure chest. A dagger is thrown into a person's head (no gore, but it runs through his head). A man steps on a Mine and explodes (no remnants are depicted). A man distracts another, than decapitates them (the sword simply runs through his neck, no onscreen dismemberment). A combatant fires a noxious harpoon into another's neck, poisoning them to death. A shotgun is fired towards a man in a tie, but the blast misses and kills another contestant. While gathering apples, a hunter finds toxic blackberries; he eats them, then drops dead. His body is thrown into a campfire, we see nothing more than a charred black skeleton at the end. A dark purple monster has its face bashed against a boulder many times, it bursts into gelatinous slime. A demonstration of how to use vitamins depicts a person dying from a virus within (played for laughs: their organs spray Monty Python style). A void creature wields poisonous sphere gun and toxic waste. Nuclear fuel causes acid rain; civilians flee. An escaping citizen trips and head first into a puddle of acid rain. While under the influence of a drug, a man pushes a pedestrian into a lake of poison, the latter attempts to drag the former in but dissolves before the former in injured. A man attacks a woman with blunt force, but gets murdered by a man with a dagger; no injuries are seen on the dead person, but the woman is later shown with a light violet shiner. A contestant in a battle pulls out two ninja utensils; nobody is harmed. A character wields a sickle and aims it near the necks of others; nobody is injured. A man breaks another's nostrils to steal a basket of loaves from him. A psycho assassinates a woman with an ax (the impact is off screen, but the killer walks off with the blade missing). Two people engage in combat over a sack, one of them retreats. A hit man impales his victim through the mouth with a trident (white blood is visible on the spear). A man ambushes another and delivers the finishing blow by crushing him with an anvil. A main character pulls out ninja forks and pokes a guy in the abdomen twice; he yelps and dies. A Mongol pulls out a samurai sword and slices sugar canes near a pedestrian while the latter begins for his life; the samurai refuses and slashing sounds are heard as the Mongol walks away with a twisted sword. A murderer engages in combat with two fighters, he is bruised but successfully snaps their necks. A samurai is given a bomb from an unknown entity. A man makes a slingshot, he fires a kidney stone from it, which hits a victim. A woman chokes a man to death with a rope (no struggling, the rope simply drops with his corpse). A woman is hit by a pebble but is unharmed; she yells at the sniper. A woman slashes at a samurai's neck with a sickle, no injury detail. A man attempts to attack a spy with a battle ax, but gets seemingly decapitated by it; however, the weapon turns out to be foam and the man is unharmed. After seeing the above act, a woman begs another to kill her, not knowing the truth; the other refuses, and keeps her alive, to her dismay. The Mongol receives another bomb by a heavily rotten demon. A man begs his friend to murder him with a revolver, but the latter is shocked and refuses. A noxious arrow is shot into a man's neck, he dies slowly as the arrow penetrates the bone and flesh and acid leaks into his innards. The above refusal woman is set on fire by the suicidal one, using a petrol bomb; the red and black cadaver is seen later. A void monster attacks an arena; the combatants run in terror. Two of these are delivered to a hospital to be cleaned of venom. A patient in a boob tube and skimpy underwear inserts a medical drug to tend to her poisoning. A trio ambushes another wielding pistols and comically failing to ambush the other. The victim trio is killed instead in a booby/death trap. During a dirk fight, a man shoves another off of a cliff and into a patch of Saguaros; a spike impales him gruesomely through the middle. During a feast, a woman falls into a frost pond, she drowns but is not harmed and is delivered to the hospital again in a wall of ice, being thawed in a fire. A soldier ambushes another and murders them by impaling him with a green tranquilizer dart, causing him to trip out. A lady steps into a bear trap and dies. A man eats a tainted apple and is reduced to bones. A guy comically steps on a mine and explodes. A group of prisoners are subjected to repeated instances of torture in an internment camp. Prisoners are, however, beaten by batons, electrocuted, and buried alive onscreen (none of these acts result in on screen death). A prisoner is put in a shower and gassed by chlorine onscreen, pounding on the chamber walls and screaming for help. The camera cuts away before his imminent death. Guards are gunned down during the freeing of prisoners from a concentration camp, some are impaled by spears and harpoons from a catapult, one is shot in the testicle by a bullet (an x-ray shows that the organ is missing later on, he succumbs to the wound. While scuba diving, a naval mine detonates, however, few are injured. A diver is depicted with a hole through his chest after getting hit by shrapnel, no blood (or anything) is visible. A dead body in a diver suit has a hole in his helmet (the wound is not depicted), white blood flowing to the surface. A group of cyclops urchins fire lasers at the protagonists, nobody is hit. A box fish is depicted with a corpse impaled through the mouth on one of its spikes (he turns out to be alive and unharmed). A blow fish fires hundreds of volleys of lasers at a group of harpoon gun wielding divers (some are killed, but the lasers cauterize the wounds). A puffer fish explodes into bloody chunks, shedding its lens in the process. Profanity 50 mild obscenities, around 75 mild scatological terms, 5 anatomical terms, 5 derogatory terms, name-calling (dunce, idiot, lame, loser, moron, nincompoop, schmuck, yob, country bumpkin, organ transplanted klutz, stupid, foolish, dumb, brainless, idiotic, moronic, ugly, repulsive, ghetto retard, icky, disgusting, hideous, homely). Substance Use A man smokes a cigar throughout the film; this behavior is not encouraged by others. A man inserts methane in his beer and drinks it in a few scenes. A characters downs a potion and grows powerful, shattering a machine with his naked hands. A man teaches his pupils how to murder germs by trapping them in bottles full of drugs. The man later overdoses on these pills after class and goes on an LSD-type trip, although the contents of the jars are explicitly mentioned to be legal throughout. A neurosurgeon impales himself in the hand with an injection syringe filled with green liquid, causing him to trip out. A man and a woman are shot full of drugs in healing tanks. Medical drugs are used properly. Category:Content Guides